Drunken Karaoke
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: Complete  "Yeah. He's yours? He came a while ago. Fuming and sad, a few of the regulars brought him drinks and he got quiet smash. Now, he's the one singing for the enjoyment of these perverted asses." Finish the older brunet with a smile. Gabriel sighed.Gabe/Sam  Revised
1. If I Had You

**Title: Drunken Karaoke (1/4) Revised**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: Nope! All errors are completely mine**

**Rate: M/R**

**TV Series: Supernatural**

**Pair(s)/Characters: Gabriel/Sam (Pre-slash)-Dean/Castiel (Established relationship), Impala, **

**Type: Slash/Humor/TWT/One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the song "If I Had You" of Adam Lambert. The plot bunny…COMPLETELY MINE!**

**Anne: Hi! This bit…I really don't know where it came from, but had been swimming in my head for so long. *sigh* and I was dying to write more Gabe/Sam! Oh GOD! I love them! I know I am supposed to be working on my other SPN fic; I just needed to get this out of my system.**

**Part One: If I Had You**

**OOooOO**

It had been an awful week for the Winchester brothers. First, they run into a horde of demons just outside South Dakota after visiting Bobby, they got their asses royally kicked until Castiel and Gabriel came and saved them. Dean's nightmares were getting worst and he was cranky all the time, slashing out at Sam for every little thing! In addition, his craving for demon blood was slowly returning, with every passing day.

Sam was in Hell…

However, that wasn't the worst. Oh no sir, it was NOT!

His stupid, idiotic attraction to the archangel was getting stronger. For only a glance, the celestial being could make Sam blush and a wink could send his body temperature up by a matter of seconds. He decides to blame it all to Dean's PMS'ing mood swings! He needed to blame someone, and it wasn't going to be himself.

No way!

It was after a hunt in Connecticut, that the tension between the Winchester brothers came to its peak. Because, the spirit got the upper hand and had bashed Dean around, while Sam was trying to discard the body; the older hunter thought it was Sam's fault he got a dislocated shoulder.

"You should've watched my back, Sam! This hurt like a bitch!" The blond screamed at Sam, as the brunet was trying to put his shoulder back in its place.

"Just coz, you got your ass handed, it doesn't make it my fault, Dean! Stop being such a damn pussy!" Sam retorted back, and while Dean was bitching that it hurt, the younger hunter put his shoulder back, earning a startled, pain-filled yelp from the shorted man.

"Fuck. That hurt." Groaned Dean, throwing himself backwards on the bed he had been sitting. He glared at Sam and grumbled.

Sam had it.

The brunet took his jacket from his bed, put it on and took the keys of the Impala. At that, Dean was already sitting on the bed; he was holding his injured arm.

"Where do ya think you're goin, Sam?" Sam glared at him and threw the keys at the other side of the room; they landed near the bathroom floor.

"Away from you! You're such an asshole, Dean!" Yelled Sam and slammed the door. He could hear the blond's angry screams of his name.

Sam completely ignored his brother, his feet taking him away from the motel.

**OOooOO**

The air smelled like sweat, stale beer, and smoke. Gabriel didn't understand why Sam was doing here; at Strut. It was a gay, karaoke bar in this Nowhere, Connecticut town. The archangel smirked slyly at the two men besides the door that were making-out. HOT! He walked into the Karaoke bar, hopping himself in one of the stools there and signaling at the bartender.

A hot brunet man in his early thirties smiled at the golden-eyed angel.

"What're you havin', sweetheart?" The bartender winked at Gabriel. The angel smiled and asked for the best-imported beer he had and turned to the bar. It had that new modern look. It was colorful, artistic, and very 2010. A crowd was surrounding the stage and they were cheering someone on. Gabriel couldn't see who it was, but he knew that Sam was somewhere in that crowd. The bartender put his beer in front of the angel, followed his gaze and chuckle.

"There's new meat tonight. A tall, pretty brunet thing. Gorgeous boy." He commented, watching Gabriel take a swing from his Irish beer. The celestial being looked at him.

"A tall, pretty brunet? With hazel eyes and dimples?" He asks, dreading to know that it was the missing Winchester, but at the same time, thinking the thought was completely hilarious. The bartender nodded.

"Yeah, he's yours? He came a while ago. Fuming and sad, a few of the regulars brought him drinks and he got quiet smash. Now, he's the one singing for the enjoyment of these perverted asses." Finish the older brunet with a smile. Gabriel sighed.

This was so like Sam.

The stupid Sasquatch had the decency to enter a gay KARAOKE bar, get smash by a group of horny, older/younger GAY men and last but not least; sing in say place. The archangel nodded his thanks to the barkeep and made his way to the crowed stage. He pushed his way to the front and almost pissed himself laughing.

Sam was wasted, completely and utter wasted. He was standing in only his jeans and t-shirt on the stage. His boots and jacket had disappeared. He had the microphone in one hand and in the other a glass of Hazelnut Martini. The boy drank all of it in one go, settle down the glass in the table and scrolled down the songs of the machine. Laughing at the suggestions, he was getting from the merry spectators. Until he yelled that, he found the one he wanted to sing.

He actually giggled.

Sam Winchester GIGGLED!

This was priceless!

The music started, the lights working with the dance beat and bass. The brunet was swinging his hips with the rhythm, and started to sing; without actually looking at the screen with the lyrics.

'_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather _

_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner _

_And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter _

_All we need in this world is some love _

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight _

_It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it' _

Sam was strutting around the stage, like some American Idol-wanna-be; ll of this in a drunken stupor. Nevertheless, his voice was actually strong, and it sounded really good. The younger man finally saw him and Gabriel smirked. He's gonna run now. Or freaked, whichever comes first. The archangel thought, instead of doing what the powerful being thought he would do, Sam gave him a slow smile, his eyes glitter in the light of the bar.

'_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need _

_Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete _

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy _

_Yeah, if I had you _

_You-y-y-y-y-you _

_You-y-y-y-y-you _

_You-y-y-y-y-you _

_If I had you'_

Those hazel eyes followed him, daring him to do something; anything. Gabriel could feel the heat of Sam's gaze, he lick his lips and smirked. I dare you to do something more… risky; Sammy-boy. The angel planted in the hunter's mind, earning him wide eyes and a sexy smirk after the surprise passed.

'_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin _

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning _

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis _

_What they need in this world is some love _

_There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight _

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it' _

While he sang that part, Sam had taken his shirt off, throwing it to the crowd of horny men. One of them caught it and whooped, laughing when the others groaned. Sam kept singing the song, touching his chest and pinching his nipples, groaning at the sensation.

OK! This was getting a bit too hot for Gabriel's liking. The boy was touching himself in front of a ready-to-fuck-him-to-the-next-century crowed (that was getting bigger the more he touched himself) and the idiot was only looking at him. In the last chorus of the song, the archangel decides he needed to stop the madness. A young, dark-haired man jump in the stage and pressed himself on Sam's back. He began to grind their hips and his hands tracing the sculpted torso of said hunter.

That was NOT in the plan.

Before the song ended, Gabriel took Sam and disappeared from the bar, leaving the young man alone in the stage and a gasp from everyone at the bar. They appeared in a hotel room; Sam bounced on the bed and groaned. Gabriel was sitting in a chair near the window. Outside the room, Sam could see the beginning of a sunrise. Palm trees and the smell of salty water entered the room.

"Welcome to Puerto Rico, kiddo." Said the angel and glared at the young man spread on the bed. Sam sat down and gave the angel a bitch face.

"Why ya did that? I was enjoyin' myself!" The boy yelled at him and slumped back on the bed, the room was spinning. It needed to make it stop. "Gabe? I think the room is drink? Drank? Drunk? How'd u say it? "

Gabriel sighed and stood up from the chair, sitting down on the bed besides the young hunter. He brushes the bangs of brown hair away from tightly closed eyes; making the headache and the urge to vomit disappeared, but not the note the boy had. Sam gave a happy sigh when the room stop spinning and dancing.

"Thanks." Hazel eyes opened and gazed at the angel, the eyes darkening a bit at the sight of said being. Sam sat down on the bed, his long legs spread and his arms spread behind him, supporting his weight.

"Why'd you looked for me? Dean asked you?" He interrogated, his slim, strong fingers playing with the jean-clad thigh of Gabriel. The kid was so far gone, he didn't know what he was doing touching the angel like that, or so he thought.

"Nah, I arrived at the motel to find Dean and Castiel fighting. Dean wanted to look for you, but lil' bro said that you needed space. So, before Castiel decide a better way to keep your Papa Bear occupied, I bailed and went looking for you." Gabriel snickered at the disgusted look and glare the 'Papa Bear' comment earned him. Sam's hand was stroking his thigh, going higher with each movement of his hand.

"Well, I ain't goin' back there, for now." Said the brunet with a determined tone, his eyes turning back on the angel, he gave him his 'Hi-I'm-Adorable-You-Should-Fucked-Me-Hard' smile and turned on his side, his movements' slow and tipsy. Gabriel watched his hand and gave the boy a smirk, reading Sam's drunken, dirty thoughts of all the positions he wanted to try with the angel.

The most that lingered were the ones with Sam on his back or on his hands and knees, while Gabriel fucked him opened with his tongue.

With a groan, Gabriel tackles the human and landed on top of him. Sam huffed when his breath was knocked out of him; he blinked and blushed when he felt the small, strong body pressed against him.

Golden eyes smoldering into hazel ones.

"I always knew you were a kinky, little bastard, Samuel. But never thought you go for the bottom part. I'll love this." To his surprise, Sam smiled, twined his arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss was all tongue, teeth, and passion. He could taste the sweet drink that the boy had drank before, moaning at the sweet taste and at the moist, heat of that wicked mouth.

They broke the kiss; Sam moaned softly and pressed licks and kisses on the neck, while trying to take the jacket off of Gabriel. Gabriel helped him and rocked his hips onto Sam's, earning a groan.

"So, tell me Sammy-boy. You want me to lick you open?" Gabriel husked out, nipping at the nipples in front of him.

"Ye-yeah. I wanna." Sam panted out, tugging at the shirt that still covered the angel's torso. The golden-eyed man laughed and took off his shirt, rolling his hips and pinching his nipples, laughing at the lust reflected in the hunter's eyes.

"C'mon. Snap your fingers and take all off." Demanded Sam, he was trying to undo the button of the stupid jeans that were blocking his eyes and hand to see more of that milky, soft skin. The archangel chuckle and waggle his index finger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sammy. That would be cheating." He took a hold of Sam's jeans and tore them off with only a yank, ripping apart the material. Sam groaned at the display of raw power, his cock pulsing with blood and aching with need. "This way it's much more fun." He purred and licked the brunet's collar bone, sinking his teeth a bit. The hot body underneath his was so responsive, so hot, and firm.

He was going to have fun with this one.

**T.B.C.**

******Anne: Um…this was suppose to be an one-shot, but I have a few ideas for it. So, till next time! Review please!**


	2. It's Raining Men

**Title: Drunken Karaoke (2/?)**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: Nope right now L**

**Rate: M/R**

**TV Series: Supernatural**

**Pair(s)/Characters: Gabriel/Sam (Pre-slash)-Dean/Castiel (Established relationship), Impala**

**Type: Slash/Humor/TWT/One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the song "It's Raining Men" from The Weather Girls, The plot bunny…COMPLETELY MINE!**

******Anne: Hi! The second part of this mini fic! I loveeeeeeeeeeeeee this song! It's so yummy, horny, and so completely weird and funky! And I just couldn't resist doing this! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Part two: It's Raining Men**

**OOooOO**

Sam had been gone all night and all day, it was now 7:56 at night, and the damn kid hadn't even called! Dean was fuming, pissed off, mad as hell! And all the above! Castiel told him to calm down, that Sam was probably okay and he needed to give him space.

Dean just huffed, puffed, and growled. But did has his boyfriend asked. He had let Samantha cool down, but this was just ridicules. Dean threw his burger wrapper on the table and stood up. He glanced to Castiel to see him on Dean's laptop, his eyes moving fast, as if he was reading.

Dean did NOT want to know what his angel was reading in the laptop.

The hunter crossed the motel room towards the bathroom, before closing the door he heard Castiel gasp and exclaimed.

"Damon, how could you do that to Stefan? He loves you." Oh great! Goddamn vampires! He slammed the door, this it is just great! First, his baby brother ran off to God-Knows-Where and now his angel boyfriend its fangirling all over freaking pretty-boys vampires! And it's all SAM'S FAULT! The idiot had the balls to show Castiel what Twilight and The Vampire Dairies were, and now the angel was addicted to their fan fiction!

But, that's another story.

The blond hunter took a quick shower, washing today's sweat and giving a content sigh when the hot water relaxed his tensed muscles. Now, he needs to go look for Sammy and beat that dramatic, worrying, gigantic ass black and blue!

After his shower, Dean walked to the room, smirking when Castiel's cobalt eyes left the screen of the computer to ogle at him without one ounce of shame. The angel licked his lips and stood up; walking toward a boxer-brief clad Dean and wrapped his arms around the hunter's waist. He pressed against Dean's back, nuzzling the man's nape.

"Take them off, Dean." The angel whispered, his hands caressing the blond's abs.

"You want me, Cas?" Dean asked, knowing that he was right. The blond pressed his back fully against Castiel's clothed chest, grinding his ass on the bulge he could feel forming in the angel's slack. Castiel moaned and breather a yes. Dean gave a wicked smirk.

"How do you want me? Bend over the bed, legs spread and waiting for you to eat my hole? Wet from all the suckin' and lickin'?" He moaned, turning in the raven's arms, he smiled at the growl the angel gave before he smashed their lips together. Castiel pressed Dean against the wall, trying to eat the hunter's mouth; said human gave a happy groan, loving how his angel could be turn on just by the right words.

He had discovered Castiel's little rimming kink one night that had involve whip cream, strawberry syrup, and a willing, tied-up Dean covered in the sweets. He moaned at just remembering that night, how Castiel licked, sucked, and nibble with that blowjob mouth of his. In how the angel made him cum just with eating his ass. Dean shook his head, the thoughts of Castiel doing those filthy things to him, just made him harder. The hunter rub their erections, he grabbed the dark hair of his lover and kissed him.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped and rutted harder.

"So, Cas. You wanna? You want me?"

"Yes! Dean. Please, I want you. Let me have you." The angel begged, kissing him again.

"Okay, Cas." You can have me." The angel made a happy sound, something Dean knew that he was going to deny to the end. Dean slipped from his arms and took his shirt from Sam's bed.

"You can fuck me six ways to Sunday after we find Sammy; I beat him up, and tied him up in a chair." The hunter explained, tugging his jeans that felt so tight and moaned a bit in discomfort when he pulled them over his swollen cock. He glanced at his angel, the blue eyes held shock and disbelief.

Dean had just declined sex. Not only that, but Castiel was feeling something new. Something he didn't even wanted to wish to his most hated enemy. Something so frustrating that he was paralyzing by it, and Dean just smirked.

Blue balls. Castiel, Angel of the Lord was experimenting…Blue balls.

He focused on Dean, loss of words.

"Well, Cas. Are you comin'?" Dean laughed at his own joke, opening the door and stepping out of the room.

**OOooOO**

The air smelled like sweat, stale beer, and smoke. It was the last place the angel and the hunter hadn't checked out. Strut, It was a gay, karaoke bar in this Nowhere, Town. Castiel gazed around, a confuse glint in his eyes, he stood closer to Dean.

"Why would Sam be here, Dean? I think this is a homosexual establishment." The angel whispered in the hunter's ear, his blue eyes watching in fascination a couple making out besides him. Feeling hot at the obscene display of carnal affection. Dean chuckle at Castiel's use of dictionary words to describe a gay bar; he took the raven's hand and led the way to the bar.

"Coz, Sam wouldn't' have come here. If he doesn't wanna be found, he will wanna go to places I know he won't ever go." Explained the blond and sat in one of the stool in the bar counter. Castiel was going to follow him, when two red-haired twins and a black man stopped him. They gave him three set of blinding smiles that graced their handsome faces.

"Why don't you come with us, sugga? We need one more." Said the dark skinned man.

"Yes, come with us. We make it worth it, Blue Eyes." The twins sang, as they grab each Castiel's arms, leading him away from Dean.

**OOooOO **

"Mmmm-mmmm, oh yes. That sweet piece of fine ass was here last night. I could never forget a pair of dimples, y'know?" Said Eric, the bartender. Dean had shown a recent picture of himself, Adam, Bobby, and Sam in what can be called a 'Family Day'. "He came really upset, fuming and complaining 'bout older brothers being divas. I suspect that you're that brother, yeah? Anyway, a few of the regulars bought him drinks, he got pretty wasted and ended up singing on stage. A handsome honey-eyed guy came and took him away. It was crazy. They just vanish in thin air." Finish Eric, placing a beer bottle in front of Dean. The blond salute him and took a swing.

"You mean a short guy? A bit older than me?" Dean asked, battling the rising dread with the relief. Eric nodded and gave the Long Island he was preparing to the young man besides Dean.

"Yeah. He was a lot older for your brother, but there's nothing wrong with a bit of old spice, if y'know what I mean?" Commented the brunet and smiled at the stage. "Especially if you go for guys like that. Where did you found him, kid? You shouldn't leave a gorgeous man like that alone." Dean frowned and looked at Castiel, but he wasn't behind him. He glanced to the stage and blanched.

The angel, minus the trench coat, the suit jacket, and the blue tie, was on stage. He had an amaretto sour in one hand and in the other the mike. A handsome, young black guy was standing next to Castiel, well, not next, more likely hugging the angel to him.

Castiel blushed and Dean wanted to hit something, to go there, punch the guy, and kiss Castiel and growl in a possessive manner like a frigging cave man. But, he was more curious…Castiel planned to sing? What? Iron Maiden? Metallica? This was a disco-type 'homosexual establishment' quoting the celestial being's words.

A post-disco beat begin thrumming out of the boom boxes, and both men begin singing. Dean's jaw almost falls out.

'_Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low_

_According to all sources, the street's the place to go_

_Cause tonight for the first time_

_Just about half-past ten_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start raining men.'_

It was "It's Raining Men" from The Weather Girls. Dean was torn in between laughing his ass off by the choice of the song or be in awe, Castiel could sing! And another thing, when in the hell Castiel learned that song?

"_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!_

_I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get_

_Absolutely soaking wet!_

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!_

_It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!_

_Tall, blonde, dark and lean_

_Rough and tough and strong and mean"_

The men were dancing and cheering at the ones in the stage, Dean smiled and laughed, Castiel seemed to enjoy singing and dancing a bit, a cute blush marred his usual pale complexion. Then the blush became more prominent when a red-haired man grabbed him from the waist, stood behind him and pressed the angel against him, rubbing himself on Castiel. The raven's voice falter a bit, as he begins grinding back, enjoying the groping and his eyes found Dean's.

That was IT!

"_God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too_

_She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do_

_She taught every angel to rearrange the sky_

_So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy_

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!_

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!_

_It's Raining Men! Ame-nnnn!"_

Dean pushed his way through the sea of bodies, fuming when he saw that his angel, was missing his shirt and he was full body dancing with another guy.

The nerve!

He arrives at the stage, grasped Castiel by the arm, yanked him away from the angel molester, and kissed the angel. Ignoring the cheers and 'whoops' from the crowd. He grabbed the angel's firm ass, pressing him flush to him, breaking the kiss.

"Get us out, now. You're mine, Castiel." Dean growled, the angel just moaned and in a blink, they were gone. Castiel appeared them in a deserted beach in the middle of the night. Hotels surrounded the sand and water, and a few palm trees could be seen there. Dean smelled the salty air and the wind blowing softly, but intensely around them.

"Cas? Where are we?" He asked, kissing the naked, warm shoulder, his hips rolling in to the angel's. Castiel groaned, bucking his hips, wanting more friction.

"Ocean Park Beach, Puerto Rico. Ugh, more. Ga-Gabriel's here. Bite me. Mmmm, W-with Sam. He-he told me. Kiss me" Groaned the angel, pushing Dean into the sand, he straddle the hunter, grounding his hips and sliding his hands under Dean's shirt.

He could beat Sammy after he had his way with his horny lover. He was safe, with Gabriel. If he was in his right mind, instead of the hormonal, heated haze he had, he would have been pissed as hell and trying to kill the archangel. But, right now, when Castiel was using his tongue like that, he decides he really will deal with it later.

**OOooOO**

The sun was high, a big ball of yellow light. The sky was of a light blue and the clouds were white, chubby, and floating around. Sam watches how children played in the water and with the sand, making sandcastles. Hot girls walking around in bikinis, winking at him and trying to make him play volleyball. All of that junk in the trunk bouncing and full tits in display in tiny bits of clothes.

Sam Winchester was in frigging paradise!

He could listen to the music of one of the hotels surrounding the beach. Usher's 'More' in a Remix version of the song pulsed out of the enormous boom boxes, the bass of the music made his skin vibrate. A few girls dancing at the music, moving their sleek, soaked, tanned bodies to the rhythm. Grinding against each other, slender, delicate hands groping their partner's bodies.

His cock twitches a bit at the display of all that delicious, half-naked skin.

"Enjoying the view, kiddo?" Asked Gabriel's voice near his ear, he could feel the warm, minty breath and later a wet tongue lick the shell of it. Sam shivered at the feeling of the wet muscle in his ear.

"Mmm, yeah. You don't mind?" Sam said in a deep voice. Lazy lust thrumming through his veins. Gabriel chuckle, he sat down besides Sam, gazing at the girls dancing and grinding.

"Nope. Not at all." The archangel replay, his hand finding the brunet's half-hard dick through the brown swimsuit. Sam moaned as he pushed into the hand.

"Gabe. If you're goin' to touch me, tell me beforehand. Mmm, harder." He scolded/moaned at the archangel, earning a dark laugh from said creature and a lapful of Gabriel.

"Where's the fun in that, Gorgeous?" Gabriel asked and sucked the taller man's lower lip, nipping at it. Sam gave a rumbling groan; he wrapped his powerful arms around the lithe form on top of him, grinding their hips at a slow tempo.

"You feel so good." He pressed the older man to his chest, and hugged him. They heard giggling and glanced up. The dancing girls were looking at them with amusement and something akin to desire reflected in their faces.

Sam blushed and stuttered.

Gabriel smiled and waved at them.

"іHola! ¿Como están?" (Hi! How you guys doin?) He greeted at the giggling girls. They laughed and waved back. Gabriel turned to Sam, giving him a lecherous grin at his younger lover. "C'mon, Sammy. Let's play in the water." He proposes in a seductive tone, the brunet smirked and sucked a pink, erect nipple, making Gabriel moan.

"Yeah, let's go." He grabbed the archangel's smaller hand, making his way to the water, itching to have a wet, salty Gabriel in his arms. To rock their erections together. Hot, hard, and deliciously sinful.

A moaned escaped his throat.

In the water, he pressed against the older man, pumping their hips together, his big hands kneading the angel's ass, his mouth feasting in a creamy neck. The only thought he had was making them cum on each other, marking themselves. Gabriel moaned at the possessive thoughts cruising on the brunet's head, he slip a hand between them, yanking their swimsuit down and releasing their cocks. He watches how the salty water cleared their drooling heads, leaving the sensitive organ with a sweet sting.

"Oh fuck, Sam. Look at you. How hot, red, and swollen you are. I bet that you're dying to cum. All over my chest, ne?" He filthy talked to the younger man, letting go of the dick and smirking when it slapped Sam in the stomach with a wet splat. Sam leered at him, grabbed both their cocks and began to stroke them hard and fast, the unoccupied arm wrapped itself around Gabriel's waist, crushing him to his chest.

"Yeah, let's cum. I want your fuckin' cum on me." He growled at the angel, giving a dark chuckle at the moans and pleads from the being in his arms. Their breath quickened gasps and moans coming out of their kiss-bruised lips. Sam gave a twist with his hand and both came, kissing to muffle their ecstasy-filled shouts.

Sam black out a bit, when he came back, he was in the same beach chair that he had been a few hours ago. He could tell it had passed a few hours because the sky was already turning into a hue of orange and purple, when early it had been a sunny, blue day. The brunet was going to get up, when a smaller hand pressed against his chest, pushing him down to the warm chest under his back.

"Stay, kiddo. Just for a bit." Gabriel's low voice asked as Sam closed his eyes; a content smile gracing his lips.

I wonder where Dean and Cas are.

**T.B.C.**

******Anne: Wohoo! I love how it turn out! Let's see what will happen in the next chap! Reviews makes my day!**


	3. Holding Out For A Hero

**Title: Drunken Karaoke (3/4)**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: Nope right now **

**Rate: M/R**

**TV Series: Supernatural**

**Pair(s)/Characters: Gabriel/Sam (Slash)-Dean/Castiel (Established relationship), Bobby/Crowley (Established Relationship), Adam**

**Type: Slash/Humor/TWT/One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the song 'Holding Out For A Hero' from Bonnie Tyler.**

******Anne: Hi! Sorry for the wait! This is the third part! ENJOY!**

******Part 3: Holding Out For A Hero**

**OOooOO**

It's been a week since Bobby Singer had heard anything about his boys. They called at least twice a day to bitch about each other, or ask how Adam was doing since the boy broke his left arm in a job, saving Sam's ass when the Wendigo, that they were hunting, decide to use him as a punching bag. So, the younger Winchester-Milligan boy spend his recovering days learning how to fix cars, help Bobby with research and learn how to cook with Crowley.

Sometimes Gabriel would pop and entertain the blond by playing a bit of Super Nintendo (because the archangel hated the new systems and a classic is a classic and Mario is a frigging classic!) with him, been forbidden by the other hunters in healing Adam's arm. Not wanting the boy to leave the safety haven that Bobby's house was.

Returning to the boys, the last he heard of them, was the hunt they did in Somewhere, Connecticut and that Dean was been a whiny bitch. The caller had been Sam. After that, Dean called that Sam had been gone for a long time and he was going to beat his ass up. The older man sighed.

Stupid idjits.

They really were brothers.

He put his cap and jacket, walking to the living room where the younger Winchester was playing Super Mario World and eating Doritos. Bobby stood behind the couch and Adam put the game in pause and gazed up at the older man.

"What's up, Bobby?" Asked the blond boy, offering his bag to said man. Bobby took a few and pops them in his mouth, savoring the cheese and the crunchy chips.

"I'm goin' to look for your idjits brothers. They're lost, and I call their freakin' angels and I get zilch response from them." Said the older hunter. Adam just snorted and returned to his game.

"They're probably fuckin' their brains out with their angels. Why look for 'em?" He replay, making Bobby choke on the last of his Doritos.

"WHAT?"

"Oh, c'mon Bobby! De and Cas had been getting' frisky for more than three months. And Sam had been practically salivatin' for Gabe longer than that. And Gabe finds Sam's Sasquatch likeness to be adorable. Like a gigantic puppy. Or some crap like that." Told him the boy, whooping when he completely the level he had been playing. He turns to Bobby. "Why are you so surprise? The Dean/Cas love story was a 'Coming Soon' and we all know that when Gabe wants something he gets it. And I don't see the problem."

"It's not that I have a problem with that, kid. But, really? Do you have to be so crude?" The older man asked. Adam just shuddered and continues playing.

"Dude. I'm just sayin'. My big bros are okay! Trust me." He finishes and lost himself with Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. Bobby just sighed and got out of the house, locking it up and walked to his truck. From the outside, the old, semi-rusty '69 Ford F-100 Ranger looked as if it had seen better times, but when Bobby started it, it purred in a way that could make any car geek cum in their pants. Oh, yes. Bobby was that awesome.

"Robert. Where are we going?" Asked a cultured voice in the passenger seat. Bobby jumped and curse.

"Dammit! Crowley, you almost gave me a freakin' heart attack!" The hunter complained. The demon chuckle and rested a hand on the man's thigh.

"I will not apologies, luv. And answer the question."

"We're goin' to Connecticut. I gotta look for those idjits boys." He gruffer, Crowley laughed at the paternal tone the human spoke. He knew that his lover cared for the Winchester's Pups, to an extend that he couldn't begin to understand, but he humored his human. He then frowned when the words register in his head.

"Why the bloody hell I have to go? I don't really care about the Moose and the slut." He told Bobby with a pout. The hunter just snorted and glared at the demon.

"Couse, if you don't come with, I ain't gonna let you tap this ass." At the threat of no tapping asses, Crowley hung his head. He was a demon, could have anyone he wanted. By will or force, but that wasn't his style. So, with a sigh, he nodded.

"Alright. One pretty boy and Moose coming up." Said the demon, snapped his fingers and the old Ford pickup disappeared from the road.

**OOooOO**

He could smell the male hormones, sweat, and desire from outside the building. The demon loved places like this one, were all the young humans could press and thrust against each other in a carnal way. Enticing everyone around them. Mmmm, so yummy! Crowley and Bobby had arrived to the town in Connecticut and had found in one of the Winchester's favorite places to sleep, a crappy motel, their things and the Impala.

Now, Bobby was really worried, Dean would never leave his baby behind. And Crowley hated a worried Bobby.

A worry Bobby meant no sex for Crowley, and been drag to whatever hole town his human wanted to go.

He so hated the Winchester's right now.

Why couldn't they be more like that Adam kid? The kid only ate sleeps, plays with that contraption that he liked so much, and prank Bobby.

But nooooooooooooo, they had to be difficult and disappeared after a bloody job, leaving his hunter to look for them or clean after them.

And that meant NO SEX for Crowley!

Now they were in the last bar that this town had. The only good place to go and have a good time. The bar was named 'Strut', it was a gay karaoke bar and it was really the kind of place a demon like Crowley could be found in. The view was one of the best things in the place, young and slightly older men parade in front of him. A group of young college students waved at him, beckoning him to get closer.

They were near the stage.

Crowley smirked evilly.

He watches Bobby talking with the handsome bartender and decides to have a bit of fun with the boys. The demon walked toward the young humans, flashing his charming, Scottish smile.

"Well, hello lads. What someone like me could do in a place like this?" He let his brogue be thicker, huskier. Just like the way Bobby liked to hear when they were been naughty. A young Asian man blushed and pressed against the demon, chest to chest. His dark eyes shining with mischief, oh yeah, he loved this kind of human.

"I can show you if you like."

"Lead the way, luv."

**OOooOO**

"You are lookin' for them too? Who are these guys?" Asked Eric, the bartender, with a weird out look on his face as he examined the picture Bobby was showing him. It was the same exact picture the blond hogtie showed him... "First it was the gorgeous brunet, he was down 'bout some fight with his older brother and an older guy came for him and disappeared right out of stage!" He exclaimed, while he serve the Bud Light to Bobby. He continues cleaning some of the glasses.

"Then, a pretty boy, with one of the most full and pink lips I have seen, came lookin' for him. I think it was the brother. Well, the dude's gorgeous boyfriend was in the stage, he march right towards it, kissed him and both disappeared!" Eric finished and glanced at Bobby. "What's the deal with the Houdini crap?" Bobby sighed and rubs his eyes with the tip of his calloused fingers. Why those kids were so difficult?

"So, you really don't know where they are?" He asked and gulped down half of the Bud and gave another wary sigh, the bartender smiled at the fatherly exasperation the older hunter was showing in his face.

"You their old man?" He asked while preparing a Cosmo for the black haired man besides Bobby.

"Let's just say their Daddy left me the job to look after them idjits asses." Said the man with a warm chuckle. Eric gave him a smile and laugh when he looked at the stage.

"Well, I think your friend is getting in the mode. He's yours or something?" He asked, nodding with his head to the stage. Bobby followed his line of vision and cursed. Crowley was in stage, a finger of whisky in one hand and the other the microphone. On each side of him he had two young men, snickering and been all touchy-feeling with _his _demon. The lights dimmed more and the music started, an 80's dance fast beat and the demon's flawless voice followed it.

'_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream_

_of what I need'_

The music pick up, the crowd that surrounded the stage cheered and whooped. It was 'Holding Out For A Hero' from Bonnie Tyler. Bobby just gave an amuse laugh and walked toward the stage, where his demon was shaking his ass along with the string of dancing, young men behind him. He knew how to please a crowd!

'_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life._

_Larger than life'_

The demon strutted around the stage, owning it. His eyes found Bobby's clear ones and he gave the human a dirty smile. Bobby just decides to let the man enjoy himself and get a laugh out of it. Who would have thought that the King of Crossroads was into Karaoke?

'_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet'_

Bobby frowned when two of the boys plastered themselves to Crowley, one on his back and the other in front. The crowd whistles and cheered at the sensual display. Bobby licked his lips against his possessive jealousy. He admits that his demon looked real good with those two kids.

Christ. The stupid demon was making a pervert out of him.

'_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life'_

When one of the boys got too frisky for Bobby's liking, the hunter growled. Crowley looked at him and smirked, gridding more to the boy behind him, as they begin dancing in a more provocative way. Bobby just growled and cross his arms. He knew it was stupid feeling jealous after a few college kids rubbing against his demon. But, dammit! Crowley was HIS demon! He glared at the demon and only received a lusty stare from Crowley.

'_In the mountains neath the heavens above  
Out where the lightning strikes the sea  
I can swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
and the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life' _

When the song ended, the crowd exploded with applauses and screams. Crowley strutted down of the stage and stood in front of Bobby; a smirk gracing his lips. Bobby glared at him, grabbed the demon by the waist and crushes their lips. He heard cheers and wolf-whistles; however he ignored everything when a hot, silky tongue slips inside his mouth, coaxing his to play. They broke the kiss and Crowley rests his forehead against his hunter's.

"I know where the boys are." He whispered and wrapped his arms around the human, slow dancing at the fast beat of the song now been sing by a tone-def man. Bobby dragged the demon flush against him.

"Where? And how you know?" He asked, slowly gridding their hips together, he shivered at the tongue dancing on his neck.

"I have my ways, luv."He responded and gave him a small smile. "They are safe."

**OOooOO**

The sand was hot and grainy on his back, the sun warm on his skin, and the scorching tongue tracing sigils on his stomach, pelvis, and thighs was driving him mad with lust. He left a low growl when that teasing tongue play with the weeping slit of his cock.

"Sam, fuck! Don't be a tease, dammit." Gabriel moaned, Sam just laughed and swallow him to the root; the angel's heavy balls slapping him in the chin. Gabriel groaned and stilled his hips, not wanting to hurt the younger man. The brunet bobs his head, tracing his tongue on the vein. He let go of him with a wet, obscene pop and smirked at the angel.

Gabriel frowned at him and threw himself at Sam, pinning him on the sand and molesting his mouth, loving his taste in his human's mouth. He ground his hips against the hunter and smirked when he moaned and arched his back.

"This is our last night here, kiddo. Whatya want me to do to you?" The angel whispered too him, his tongue licking his neck. Sam moaned and gazed at him.

"Just you, Gabe. Just you." He finish, grabbing the celestial being by the hair and crashing their lips together. Gabriel smiled into the kiss.

Oh, yes. He would make the boy completely his.

**T.B.C.**

**Anne: Finally! The third chap of this fic is finally done! LOL I love Adam, he's so crude! I hope all of you liked it. And reviews are like a big mountain of rocky road ice cream for me!**


	4. Turn Me On

**Title: Drunken Karaoke (4/4)**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: Nope right now **

**Rate: M/R**

**TV Series: Supernatural**

**Pair(s)/Characters: Gabriel/Sam (Slash)-Dean/Castiel (Established relationship), Bobby/Crowley (Established Relationship), Adam/? My OC (Eric)**

**Type: Slash/Humor/TWT/One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SPN. Hello, if I did, it would have started as a Wincest, and then followed by Destiel and a Sambriel. Balthazar, Gabriel, Adam would have been alive and kicking. Jesse would had been adopted by Sam and taught in how to use his powers by Gabriel. And Ben would have stayed with Dean to become a hunter. Also, Crowley and Bobby would had been an item. Also, I don't own the songs 'If I Was a Vampire' from Marilyn Manson, or 'E.T.' from Katy Perry. **

**Anne: FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 4: Turn Me On**

**OOooOO**

"So, my payment." Begin Adam. "I told you that it was gonna work." The blond teenaged finished with a satisfied, lecherous smirk. His blue eyes sparkle at the groan the archangel gave and the proud smirk that appeared in the demon's face.

"Ahh, you have the makings to be a great demon one day." The older man wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder, the movement made Adam lean a bit as the shorted man leaned against him. "Say, lad. You never wonder what you can accomplish if you turn to my side?" Crowley asked him, giving him a sexy smirk that made the boy blush and smirk back.

The demon grabbed the boy by the waist, pressing him to his body. He loved that the boy was taller than him. Adam laughed and gave the demon a kiss near his lower lip.

"I don't think De or Sammy will appreciate you trying to turn me to your side."

"Okay! As much as I like to see you pawin' the baby Milligan-Winchester, Crowley, I got a 6'4, tanned, naked beauty in my bed waitin' for me." Gabriel said, he snapped his fingers and in a flash of light a figure in a leather duster with bleached hair appeared.

"Happy now, kid?" Asked the smirking archangel.

"Bloody hell, stupid Peaches just had to touch things that he ain't supposed to touch…Eh? What the bleedin' hell? Where the fuck am I?" The enraged vampire yelled; he turned toward the three other beings in the room. His eyes widened at the powerful demon and archangel, and then his light blues eyes turn to the young blond.

"Why you want _that, _is beyond me, lad." Said Crowley with disgust. "But, enjoy." He and Gabriel disappeared.

"Oi! Wait a minute, Scotty! Ugh!" The bleached, English blond exclaimed. Adam gave an evil chuckle, the sound made the man twirl around. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt, tight black jeans, a pair of Doc Martins boots, and a black duster. His bleached hair was slicked back with gel and his light blue eyes were framed with black eye-liner. The man gave a frustrated grunt and glared at Adam. The young Winchester smiled and walked toward the bleached blond.

"Hi, Spike." The boy gave him an evil smile.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked, startled by the handsome young man presence.

Adam gave him a sly smirked, strutted toward the man. "Hehehe, let's just say I'm gonna give you a really good time, Spike." And Adam pounce the vampire with a wicked laugh.

A few hours later, Sam and Dean entered the silent house of their father figure; laughing and joking all the way. The brothers were in an awesome mood; their worries had been put to rest, at least for a while. Both were content and relaxed in so many ways that it could almost make them forget about the apocalypse hanging at the end on the road. They closed the door and stiffened when they heard a low moan coming from the living room. They looked at each other and sprinted towards it. As they neared their destination, the soft Gothic rock of Marilyn Manson's _If I Was Your Vampire_ came from it and the moans and groans grew louder over the music. The brothers' halted at the door way, their jaws hit the floor and a blushed covered their cheeks. Adam on his back on the floor, naked and flushed, his good arm was supporting the back of an equally naked blond fictitious vampire as he rode Adam's cock in a slow and tantalizing rhythm.

_If I was your vampire,_

_Certain as the moon,_

_Instead of killing time,_

_We'll have each other_

_Until the sun._

_If I was your vampire,_

_Death waits for no one._

_Hold my hands_

_Across your face,_

_Because I think_

_Our time has come_

"Fuck, boy. You feel so fuckin' wonderful." The vampire moaned, he elongated his fangs and sank them in the blond boy's shoulder blade, it made Adam scream and plunged harder into the body on top of his. Dean let out a girly shrike and fainted, Sam reacted, and he took Dean's legs and dragged his older brother as fast as he could ran out of the house, got in the Impala, and rushed out of there. They left the two horny blonds alone; maybe they should go to L.A. Or maybe New York, people say that it's really lovely at this time of the year. Or maybe Alaska…Just far away from the image of their baby brother and Spike going at it as a couple of horny bunnies.

**OOooOO**

_10 years later…_

A handsome dark-haired young man walked towards _Strut_; it was a gay karaoke bar in Nowhere, Connecticut. He was pissed off as hell, he couldn't believe his father was such a, such an _asshole!_ And his uncle was the same! He was doing perfectly fine in that salt 'n burn job in the High School of the town. But, his father wasn't ready to let his 22 year old son take care of the "family business" on his own while the older men worked to stop a new force that threatened to destroy the world's order. A typical family activity if you asked the brunet.

Dean had thrown a fit when he learned that Ben went on his own to Connecticut, Castiel had tried to calm the human down, but he did not succeed. Sam was with Dean in this one, something that astonished the younger man.

The older brunet was always on his side when Ben tried to be more independent and this reaction didn't cross his mind at all. Adam and Spike were indifferent about it; his blond uncle told his dad that that he was acting like a paranoid, righteous, freakazoid prick and to let him, Ben, on the job, while the vampire laughed at Dean's shocked expression at been called a freakazoid. Spike was cool; he looked like Ben's age and usually acted younger than him, but sometimes acted like Grandpa Bobby. Gabriel shook his head and told them that he was going to have Jesse go over there and babysit Ben.

That made Ben growl, blush a pretty crimson (that had Spike and Gabe laugh even more), and stormed out of the motel where he had been Skyping with his twisted family. Well, it was kinda twisted. His dad, a hunter that thought he was hilarious and was more territorial than Batman; his step-dad was an angel that still didn't get sarcasm and was an avid fan of girly, vampire romance.

One of his uncles was and ex demon-blood addict that still blushed when he heard a lewd comment coming from any one of them and thought of himself as a mother-hen, that uncle's partner was an archangel-slash-Celtic demi god trickster that loved sweets and acted like a five year old if Sam didn't lavished him with the right amount of attention.

His other uncle was the immortal consort of a fictional-turned-very-real-by-a-demon-and-archangel-combine-magic vampire; he was carefree, mischievous, and flirty as hell. Same with the vampire, which he didn't care where or when he wanted his consort he will always have him no matter who was in the room. Through the years that Ben had lived with his father, he had lost count on all the times he had got an eyeful of their sexual tryst all over the house. He blushed at the memory, he admitted that the blonds were sexy as hell, and looking at them go at it like lust-filled teenagers was a turned on.

There was also his immortal grandpa and his demon lover which turned out to be the King of Hell. And the worst, his "cousin". Sam had taken under his wing the anti-Christ, Jesse Turner. Jesse was a year older than him, and he was the love of his life. Since their first encounter, Ben had been attracted to the sad blue eyes and the delicate face. After experience life with the older boy, his attraction grew as he mature. And now he knew he was completely in love with him. His smile, his laugh, his angry face, his sad face, his quick wit, his voice, his eyes, his tight body…Therefore, to have the object of his affection 'babysit' as the archangel so eloquently said was embarrassing and humiliating. So, he decided to hide in a place that Jesse wasn't going to be able to find him.

He growled under his breath and made a bee line towards the bouncer, the older man gave him a once over, smirking at the '90's grunge rocker' attired the dark haired young hunter had. A pair of faded, tight jeans, with holes in his knees, his heavy combat boots, his spiky hair, his three hops in his left ear, one in his right eyebrow, a black Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

He totally didn't fit in with the dressy, snobbish crow there. He was refreshing.

"ID, kid." Ben grumbled and showed the taller man his fake driving license. The only thing that was true there was his age; 22. The bouncer nodded and let him through, checking Ben's nice ass as the boy walked inside.

**OOooOO**

The club was filled with the smell of alcohol, smoke, sweat, and lust as Jesse made his way into the main room of the bar. It was Vintage Night at the club, were the DJ put old songs and the patrons could only select old songs to sing in the karaoke. Jesse smiled when he saw that it had mostly older couples there instead of the younger crowd he knew usually visited the club.

His green eyes were on the look for his black-haired friend; he knew the younger man was here, he felt his energy around the establishment. When Gabriel contacted him to go and hunt down Ben he had to control his laughter. The archangel had called him; Jesse had been in Budapest looking for an artifact Castiel was sure it would help in their current world crisis. He had put the celphone in speaker as Gabriel talked to him.

He had let a smile grace his lips as he listened to his mentor and father figure laughing and instructing him of his new mission while Sam was asking if he had been eating right, showering regularly, and brushed his teeth. Dean was raging and commanding Jesse to bring back his son so he could beat him black and blue, and cursing a laughing Spike to hell, and Adam asking him to bring him something sexy from Budapest.

Yeah, he missed his dysfunctional family.

So, he appeared in Connecticut and began his hunt on Ben, which gave him a trill to do, his demon loved the chase and was salivating for the price. He and his demon only agreed in a few things, like always protect his pack and his future mate. He had been in love with Ben since he saw him, his demon told him to claim him, but Jesse had been too young to understand the pull the raven boy had on him.

Now he did.

He made his way to the bar, and sat on a stool that a handsome black man left, Jesse gave him an appreciating glance and turned on his charm toward the barkeep. The man looked to be in his early forties, with brown hair laced with white. The man gave him a sexy smile and a flirty wink.

"Hey, sugar. The name's Eric. What can I get you, pretty eyes?" Jesse smiled at the man; he felt the sincerity in that statement. The man was naturally friendly. Jesse took out his phone, he scrolled down the pictures until he found the one he wanted and showed it to the man.

"Have you seen this young man?" He shouted over Glee's version of Lady GaGa's song _Telephone. _It was a picture of the tall, muscular brunet in front of Eric and of a shorter muscular, slender raven haired young man. Both had smiles and their arms around each other. The man whistled and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I saw that nummy treat here all right. He came two hours ago, complainin' about his old man bein' a pain in the rear and downin' tequila shots as if it were water! After that, he was adopted by a few older couples here. Heh, those perverts. Boy ain't barely legal and they already pouncin' on cherry flesh." The man finished and handed Jesse a bottle of water.

"Is he drunk?"

"Baby boy, that kid is so smashed that I don't think he knows his own name!" Eric told him as he prepared an Orgasm to the red-haired twink standing beside Jesse. "Is he yours? You shouldn't let a gorgeous kid out of your sight. Oh, he's there now, on the stage." Jesse looked towards the stage, he pay for his water, thanked Eric for his information, and strode towards the stage. He laughed when he saw Ben wasted beyond wasted; he was standing there with the mike in one hand and a bottle of tequila Rose in the other. He had lost his leather jacket and shirt and his usually spike hair looked messy and silky with sweat. He was looking with the DJ for a song.

The DJ laughed when Ben's out of character squeal of delight came from his full lips at the song they found. The lights dimmed more; blue, pink, and purple lights begin playing with the song. It was Katy Perry's _E.T_.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say, be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

As the song went, Ben gyrated his hips in a sensual way, the men in the crowd grew wild, the boy was sensual, his jeans rode low on his hips, it show a bit of the dark hair of his happy trail. He was mouthwatering, gorgeous in such a sexual way that even Jesse was hypnotize by it. Ben's rich coffee eyes found Jesse in the mass of sweaty bodies and gave a wicked smile.

_You're from a whole 'nother world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Jesse got up into the stage and smiled at the drunken boy; Ben pressed his sweaty back against the brunet's clothed chest and began to grind his ass into the tent in those jeans. He didn't care how the brunet found him, he just wanted to be pressed up against the taller man. The spectators cheered and clapped suggesting sexual positions to the grinding couple. Jesse wrapped his hands around Ben's waist, thrusting his hips harder and groaning in the shorter man's ear.

"Fuck, you drive me wild, Benny. Wanna fuck you right here, right now." Ben whimpered he ground harder onto Jesse; he drifted the hand with the tequila bottle to his crotch, and rubbed the straining bulge there with said bottle as he kept singing.

_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

_All_

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

When the song ended, Ben turned towards the taller man, he grabbed his face with both hands, and the mike and tequila fell to the floor with a thud, as Ben kissed Jesse with all his might. Jesse broke the kiss and nipped the raven's full bottom lip.

"Let's get out of here, Benny." And with a snapped of his fingers, both men disappeared. The crowd was stunned and Eric's screamed echoed in the death silent.

"Oh, c'mon! Not again!"

**The End….**

**Anne: Finally! I finished the fic! I wasn't planning on bringing Ben or Jesse into this, but my muse, Paul, thought it would be awesome! Thank u so much for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
